Caelifera
appearance Caelifera's looks are her pride and joy, her most valuable asset. She has gleaming gold scales, polished to a gleam. Her scales are rich and saturated, shining like the sun at sunrise. Light reflects off her scales, bouncing off and illuminating the room. One can see reflections in her scales, warped and faintly tinged gold. Her underbelly is paler, a butter yellow. Similarly, her underscales are cleaned and groomed until they shine. But these scales are whiter, pastel yellow. Her horns and spines are pale, even paler than her underbelly, yellow fringing on white. Caelifera's eyes are, arguably, her most beautiful feature. Rimmed with blue and gray and streaked with gold, her eyes are, technically speaking, green. But they are so much more than just green, a whirling kaleidoscope of color. She stands tall, spine perfectly straight, an arrogant but charming smile painted onto her face. She wears a mask that has molded to her perfectly. She is tall, enhanced by her stick-straight posture. Willowy and lithe, muscles braided loosely around her bones, just enough to conform to the common stereotype for models. there's not much you can tell me that I haven't heard before, darling. : personality Caelifera is like a cactus- bristling and harsh on the outside to deter others from intruding on her fragile emotional status. She is a perfect, rich model on the outside- exchanging meaningless gossip behind closed doors and in whispers voiced at a volume that everyone else can hear it too. She understands the social world perfectly- worming into one's heart and begging them to do her dirty work. She'll get a secret from you, and hold it above your head, making you do anything to prevent it from spreading. Caelifera plays dirty. Maybe she's a little nicer when you get to know her? Wrong. Caelifera is cruel and rude, pushing others away. She's a loner and likes it. She confides in no one, because no one will stay with you through everything. Surprisingly, Caelifera keeps plants in her house. Lush flowers on her balcony, but quiet, wild plants inside. These plants hold her heart, instead of a dragon. She's terrified- her looks will only last for so long, but being a socialite lasts forever. Her reputation depends on what people are saying. She'd die if she was ruined. While an optimistic would assume Caelifera's vanity was also a facade, that would be false. Caelifera prides over her appearance, ensuring everything is flawless. A perfectionist, Caelifera's confidence relies on her outward appearance. awww, you're so cute when you're trying to insult me. like a child. : history Born to an idealistic mother and an absent father, Caelifera was raised in relative poverty. She wasn't starved, per se, but often went to bed hungry and aching for food. Her mother was Jewel's secratary's assistant, a lowly position with a meager paycheck barely enough for Caelifera and her mother to live on it. Caelifera's father was wealthy, running many of the casinos among the Hives. He went through women faster than a jar of ink through paper. A woman would catch his eye, he would mate with her and leave as soon as she was with egg. This left Caelifera with more step-siblings than she cared to know about- not that she knew any of them. Her mother only kept her because she was beautiful, just like he was. His monthly child care payments were was sustained them, although it was small and usually barely more that Caelifera's mother's paycheck. It often didn't come at all. Her mother, too lost in her grief over Caelifera's father's departure, failed to notice the struggles of her daughter and turned to alcohol instead. So Caelifera raised herself, tutoring herself, teaching herself how to cook, clean, sew. she ended up dropping out of school at an early age to become a waitress as a small restaurant, to pay for the rent and food, seeing as most of her mother's money was going towards purchasing spirits and gambling away in casinos, for the small chance she would win enough to attract Caelifera's father's attention again- not that she ever did. It was there, at the restaurant, that Caelifera finally got some exposure. A customer she was serving noticed her beautiful- if slightly exhausted- appearance. He tipped her handsomely and asked for her contact. He turned out to be a modeling scout, looking for some fresh blood. He also had the honor of being the first dragon whose heart she grabbed and tore apart. She was modeling just out of dragonethood- age eight. Perhaps her face was modeling material- but the rest of her was not. Caelifera would tell you she was an instant hit, her face plastering the front covers of magazines, but that would be a lie. It took years to condition and groom her to what a model should be- graceful, effortless, and gorgeous- from her rough demeanor- rude, brash, and stubborn. She was forced to exercise on a schedule that left her sore for months, even after she eased up on the bodybuilding. All to groom her into the expressionless face modern models have. It didn't matter what she was like on the inside, only how she flaunted her curves and enhanced her smile with powders and creams. Age 10 was the first time she was allowed on a runway. Age 12 the first time she was even featured in a magazine. Being on the front cover came at age 15. Small milestones she counted as major achievements. Of course, there were the bad milestones, too. Age 11, the excessive amounts of spirits in her mother's system took their toll. Caelifera attended the funeral. She inheirted money, of course. Money- and much more debt. She spent the next year working it off- which contributed to her magazine feature. After her mother's death, she learned the social world. She learned to protect herself, to hold secrets above another's head. And here we are today, with Caelifera, the model with potential and fame. Perhaps not much, but enough to be known by designers and for her input to spread quickly through gossip. But she certainly acts like a millionaire. oh darling, there are no rules to this game of power we play. you'll learn, darling. : relationships Caelifera doesn't have friends. Not really. Just the people she gossips with most often. Mother- Caelifera dislikes her mother, and is glad that she's dead. No one ever really wanted her father around anyways. She was ridiculous, wasting her meager paycheck on drink and gambling. Father- Caelifera never knew him. He left before she was born. ugh. I can't believe people trust silkwings to get their shopping properly done. just because they're colorful doesn't mean they have an eye for color! : trivia *She's really not very well-known, she just pretends she is *Frequently calls Lady Jewel a "family friend" and boasts about how she and the Lady are "like sisters" when she's never met Jewel before *She doesn't have an actual education *Caelifera is one of the many HiveWings who do not have an ability. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:HiveWings Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Females Category:LGBT+